Change of Scene
by Teh Grammer queen
Summary: Who would have thought one of Cherubimon's plots would make Takuya notice Kouji that little bit more? [A Strange concept, gets better as it goes along, light Takouji that's much stronger in later chapters]
1. Chapter 1

Teh Queen: All the chapters for this fic generally aren't going to be very long at all.

Teh Slave: For this fic in particular, PLEASE refer to the PPP. Only slight Takouji in this fic.

-One-

"Can we stop for the night?"  
"Not yet, we have a lot of ground to cover in a short amount of time, if we want to get to the forest terminal soon that is."  
Junpei complained, Bokomon explained, it was the same deal each night.  
"I dunno, my legs are getting pretty tired." Neemon pitched in before tripping over his own feet.  
Takuya sighed. He was getting tired, and as much as he would normally complain, he somehow felt responsible for the groups sanity, so he kept his mouth firmly shut. People were getting moody, and if he tried something, anything, he knew Kouji would jump on him for it. Being leader was hard.  
"No, I think we should make camp, it's dark, we might get lost." Surprise settled over the scene. Since when did _Kouji_ suggest rest? Everyone jumped on the opportunity.  
"Ok!"  
"Sounds good to me"  
"I'll fetch some fire food."  
"I'll come with you!"  
"Can we find something to eat too?" I'm starved!"  
One sentence statements fluttered as Junpei, Izumi and Tomoki headed in one direction is search of food and wood, Bokomon and Neemon heading in another to find water. Normally, Takuya would jump on a chance to take charge but right now he was concerned with Kouji, (who was now slumped against a tree, hands behind his head) and his sudden change in attitude. He too slid down the tree next to his companion.

"Well, I'd have to say that was pretty decent of you, they won't seem to do anything anymore without your approval." Takuya indicated in the directions their friends had walked off in.  
"I suppose it's set in for me I'm part of a team now, and it's a majority rules situation." Kouji muttered in reply, eyes closed. Takuya smirked.  
"I think I'm starting to like you."  
Kouji snickered.  
"I'm flattered."

They sat in silence for a while until Bokomon and Neemon returned with water and some fish. A while later the others arrived bringing wood and an assortment of wild herbs.  
"Complements to the chef!" Izumi bragged as she served out her cooking. Which did indeed taste good. Things got hectic in the midst of a well needed meal, but Takuya still couldn't help but occupy himself with Kouji. He really was a good guy, even if he didn't show it, and even thought they clashed, Takuya seriously thought there was no one else here he could connect with better. The fun evening was dampened quite literally when a light drizzle started, which escalated into a sheet of cold rain. The group had to force themselves as close to tree trunks as they could, the thick foliage protecting them effectively, yet there was no way Takuya could make himself comfortable against the straight trunk of the tree, with his legs curled out of the rain. He muttered under his breath about it.  
"If it bothers you that much we can lean back to back." An unexpected voice seemed to come from the rain itself, at least, that would have seemed more logical, considering he now realised it was Kouji, sitting, staring at him intently. Takuya just blinked at him, wondering how he had heard his mutterings. "At least that way your legs won't be in the rain, but hey, whatever floats your boat." Kouji prepared to lean himself against the tree again.  
"Oh, yeah, I mean, if you don't mind." Takuya fumbled, still grappling with the offer, scratching the back of his head.

And so they slept that way, under the giant tree, resting back to back, unaware of Cherubimon watching them from his castle, forever plotting how to sabotage their progress.


	2. Chapter 2

Teh Queen: Definitely longer than the last chapter, I think this marks the real start of the story. Sorry about the randomness, but hey, it was a random whim, random idea neh?

Teh Slave: In short, she's sorry if the... strangeness offends anyone ; refer to PPP people!

-Two-

Takuya woke to a scream. The sun was out, and and small spots of light made their way to the ground not far away. The first thing Takuya noticed upon awakening was that he was on the tree roots, Kouji had gone, the second thing, that the scream belonged to Izumi.

Probably a bug. He thought, until something about hair met his ears, along with a voice he didn't recognise, followed by Bokomon.  
"This is most unusual."  
I should check this out.  
Takuya wandered from behind the tree to something that took a while to register.

Izumi was sitting on the ground, clutching at her now only shoulder length, _brown _hair with one hand, another pulling at her skirt that seemed to have gotten shorter, or had her legs gotten longer?  
She was flanked by two others that Takuya took a while to recognise. The one on the left being an at least 3 year older version of Tomoki, who was blinking at his hands, his shirt resting on the verge of tight, grey-brown hair falling from under his hat. The one on the right only distinguishable as JP by his blue mechanics uniform, as slightly longer black hair hung over his more tanned face as he held shoes that were now countable sizes too small to his feet.

The three looked up as Takuya stared.  
"So it happened to you too!" The voice he didn't know before came from the older Tomoki.  
"What... hap...pened?" Takuya spoke slowly, as the voice that came from his mouth wasn't his own, it wasn't a strange voice of any sort, it just wasn't his own.  
"You look like one of those exchange students." Izumi said frantically, still teary over her hair. Takuya scrambled to look into the bucket of water that had been left in the rain. Although distorted, he could tel the reflection wasn't him. Blond hair, blue eyes, paler skin, and he could tell he was taller by the fact his shorts didn't cover his knees anymore.  
"And you have no idea why this has happened Bokomon?" Junpei looked up from his feet, and Takuya saw his eye colour had also changed.  
"I cant say for sure, but my best guess would be because you are new to the digital world, your data is less stable, and also changeable. I would probably pin this too Cherubimon changing your data so you can't spirit evolve, as your spirits will only react to your data." Bokomon folded his arms as he explained, looking solemn. Everyone knew how vulnerable they were if they couldn't spirit evolve. But Takuya still retrieved his D-Tector from his pocket to try.  
"Spirit evolution!"  
Nothing happened. He started tapping the screen.  
"Work damn you!"  
"It won't work Takuya-han, the spirits will only react with your data. Your _original _data." Bokomon frowned. But suddenly all thoughts about spirit evolution was pushed from Takuya's mind as he remembered.  
Kouji.  
Kouji wasn't there. He had to find him. Where was he? He found himself in a panic, he surprised himself with how much Kouji's absence distraught him, even taking the circumstances into consideration.

"Kouji! Kouji, are you out there?" He called enthusiastically, still adjusting to his new voice. He started to search through the shrubbery, assisted by everyone else now as they went deeper and deeper when a voice interrupted their calls."Um, don't come any closer please." A voice came from the direction of a shrub, that had a familiar arm clad in a blue jacket protruding from the top, signaling for them to stand still. Something about Kouji's voice seemed different, Takuya thought Izumi was saying something at first, but whatever happened to Kouji's voice he was trying to cover it up. His arm lowered and a bandanna covered forehead appeared, blue eyes blinking at them cautiously.  
"We've all had our data changed, so don't feel weird or anything." Tomoki tried to be reassuring. Kouji shook his head.  
"No, I think I'll stay here for a while." This was quite unlike Kouji.  
"If you don't come out I'll come and get you." Takuya started to make his way over to the bush.  
"No no! It's alright, I'll come out!" Kouji said hastily, voice still sounding like Izumi's, muttering about the group being pushy. He stood and shuffled slowly from behind the bush, seeming to take great care in how he walked, head down, and arms crossed tightly across his chest. At first, everyone thought there had only been small changes. His arms did seem a bit thinner, and his shoulders more slanted, little things like that, until Izumi burst out laughing.  
"No way! Oh my gosh, no way! That's amazing!" She ran over examining Kouji's blushing face, holding up his chin. He still stood stock still. Other little things seemed to emerge. His neck looked thinner, and he seemed a little shorter, not much but, no one else seemed to know what had gotten Izumi so exctied.  
"Yes yes, have a good laugh."  
"Are you sure? Have you checked? You didn't! Please tell me you didn't!"  
"Of course I checked! Who the hell wouldn't?" At this Kouji pushed Izumi away, and for everyone it finally clicked. It all seemed to unfold once Kouji unfolded his arms, or her arms?  
"He-he-he has-"  
"Don't point out the obvious Junpei." Although Takuya himself was absorbed in the fact that now Kouji had a very appealing chest.  
"You make a very pretty girl Kouji." Neemon pointed out.  
"Gee, thanks." Was Kouji's deadpan reply.  
"Izumi of course was still very excited.  
"We can trade cloths! This will be fun! You can wear my skirt if you want, my legs are much too long for it since our data has been screwed up."

Although Takuya did have to submit to one thing. He _did _make a very pretty girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Teh Queen: Allow me to mention now that I apologise for using terms both from the English and Japanese versions, I forgot which is which myself sometimes.

Teh Slave: Just because you watched half the dub, then watched Japanese from where the dub left off. Confusing yourself is not a good thing dearest.

Teh Queen: Anyway, the Takouji aspects start to become stronger from here on out, but wheter or not their data changes back, you'll have to keep reading XD

- Three -

Everyone waited, still registering their own changes, let alone everyone else's, in a such a state of shock it could make ones stomach ache. Izumi was still probing every part of Kouji's body to be sure he was indeed now female.

"I'm still me, just not the same me!" Kouji yelled trying to get away from Izumi.

"I hate to break your trains of thought, but my proposition is we go and see the Nanomon, if anyone knows anything about data, it's them." Bokumon announced.

"Anything to get back to normal, this voice doesn't really suit me." Takuya said truthfully, but absentmindedly, still observing Kouji's new form from the corner of his eye, who was nodding in agreement to his statement. And even when Kouji was out of sight, Takuya found himself thinking about him, or, her. About how his attitude towards him had changed, and now he matched the beauty of Izumi.

This is weird.

Is what Takuya kept telling himself. Kouji was his team mate, his friend, he shouldn't be thinking that way, he's a guy! Yet his heart still raced when Kouji emerged from behind the tree he and Izumi were changing behind in her purple mini skirt.

"I don't feel right." he muttered, gripping at the skirt.

"At least you won't be holding up your pants now, and now I don't have to worry about perverts, that skirt was way too short for these legs." Weather or not it was intended, everyone got the implication she was aiming this at Junpei, who did indeed look crest fallen that Izumi now sported Kouji's three quarters.

And so the group progressed, to where Bokomon said there was a small, mechanic driven town where Nanomon thrived. Unfortunately, it was well off their path to the Forrest terminal. There seemed to be plenty of activity amongst the group. Izumi had gotten over her own and Kouji's change and started fawning over Tomoki, and how he now looked the same age as the rest of them. Neemon dragged behind on JunPei's shoelaces. As the shoes no longer fit, carrying them was the only option. Bokomon kept and eagle eye out, being well aware they could be attacked at any moment. Takuya and Kouji hung behind. Takuya fiddled with his new blond hair, still expecting it to be a wig. Kouji was still on his mind, he had always, well, _liked_ him, but now he wondered if he _like – liked_ him, he was certainly noticing him more now, heck, anyone would, and maybe it was just the realisation he needed that he did... _like -like _him.

"Interesting look you have there." Kouji smirked, as usual, pulling Takuya from thought.

"I could say the same for you." Takuya looked down at his friend. He was slightly taller, and Kouji was slightly shorter, it added up. But at this Kouji promptly folded his arms again, muttering that at least his hair and eyes were the same. Takuya sighed. Kouji was just a defensive person. "You think these Nanomon can help us out?"

"Here's hoping. If this is all Bokomon could come up with right now, I'm all for it."

"Maybe we can go shopping and buy you a nice bikini?"

"You're pushing it."

Kouji had to turn away to hide the fact his face was beat red. Takuya found it... cute. Yes, cute, it made him question himself again for what had to be the millionth time that day, but his mind couldn't sum it up any better. What Takuya didn't know was that Kouji wasn't blushing out of embarrassment, about the compliment the boy gave him.

The sun was high in the sky, and heat made the walk that much more tiresome. Fortunately, they soon reached the edge of the forest, and made a decent down into a valley. The slope was steep, so of course Izumi made great care to be sure Kouji went down first, much to Takuya's dissmay. The town grew larger and larger. It was bright with metallic qualities, and seemed to have a lot of activity. Machine type digimon flocked to the streets to buy and sell their wares, tourists filled restaurants and hotels, the streets were busy, and the group had to walk in a tightly knit group.

"Here we are!" Neemon declared, letting go of JunPei's shoe lace.

"Wow! It's amazing!" Tomoki yelled excitedly, which sounded strange coming from his new body.

"It could be a hole in the ground for all I care, just as long as I get back to normal!" Kouji declared. Despite the heat and the packed streets, he refused to unfold his arms and take off his jacket.

They made their way through town, passing many stores filled with trinkets and electrical devices.

"Haven't these digimon heard of personal space!" Izumi moaned, shuffling through the crowds, being careful not to lose any of the group.

"I doubt it." Bokomon agreed. Takuya smiled at their antics, before being roughly pushed from behind, falling forwards dramatically.

"Ey, Watch ou- oh, You alright Takuya?" Kouji asked, as Takuya gripped at his jacket as he fell. Kouji offered him his arm.

"Yeah, fine." Takuya hauled himself up, letting his arm linger in Koujis for a short while.

"Um, we should catch up." Kouji murmured, they had indeed fallen behind.These scenarios kept up until they reached a place called 'Nanomon data specialists.'

They filed into the small cluttered store, a single Nanomon sitting behind the counter fiddling with some sort of trinket no one could recognise.

"Excuse me, but we hear you specialise in data?" Bokomon asked politely.

"'Course we do, didn't you read the sign?" The Nanomon was rather rude, but rude was better than nothing.

"That's great, because these humans have had their data tampered with you see."

"Hmm? Humans huh? Well this could be interesting!" The Nanomon jumped from his chair and grabbed Junpei who just happened to be standing closest to him.

"Ow ow ow, that's my ear!"  
Nanomon held Junpei still, and pulled out a strange looking instrument, that when prodded into Junpei's side, made his code appear.  
"Well, I can definitely see this data has been changed, but I don't think it has been re-written, we may be able to change it back."

"Ah! What did you do to me?" Everyone was startled at the code that had appeared.

"Calm down kid, this instrument allows me to see the code of any item in the digital world, unless the code is hidden of course. I'm not going to kill ya."

There was a combined sigh of relief as Junpei's code disappeared untouched.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Kouji asked hotly.

"Calm down sweet thing, I'll set you guys up at the local spa so I can look into this some more."

Everyone seemed quite pleased to be going to a spa, while Kouji moped about being called 'sweet thing'. Takuya couldn't hide his laugher.

"Don't let it bother you, _sweet thing._"  
At that point both boys couldn't help but admire the others adorable nature.  
And that's how things ended up, with the group heading off to a luxury spa, unknowing to the fact that just after they left, Nanomon made hasty contact with one called Mercurymon.


	4. Chapter 4

Teh Queen: And the Takouji slowly gets stronger XD This always has and always be a fic slightly more on the corny side. W00t.

Teh Slave: w00t?

- Four -

"You sure it's them?"

"Come on, how many humans are there wandering the digital world who have had their data changed? Something only master Cherubimon could pull of for sure!"

"And you have them all in the one place?"

"Naturally!"

"Very well, make sure our heroes get their rest."

It was a short lived conversation, but it was all was needed for the plan to become reality. It was time for a different approach, there was too much taking of D-Tectors, and not enough taking of the children themselves. If they wanted to know how to retrieve the spirits, they would have to go through the children first. Taking precautions of course, you couldn't have them being able to spirit evolve, it would take all the easiness out of the plan!

It was a relatively simple plan, as Mercurymon found himself reminded by all the other warriors, yet they hadn't tried it, so why not?

Nanomon of course followed orders, being sure to set them up in a luxury spa they wouldn't leave, free meals beds and hot spring baths.

Humans can't resist.

Nanomon thought maliciously, putting on quite the friendly exterior for the children following him, or, as friendly as he could get.

"Here be the place then, come back to my shop tomorrow morning for a follow up. This is the best spa in the city, and I've already booked ya in, nothing to worry about."

I won't be seeing you tomorrow, and there is everything to worry about.  
Nanomon tried to hide a snicker at what he liked to consider was his witty mind.

"Thanks Nanomon! You rock!" Junpei wasted no time heading inside the magnificent building, that everyone else was still staring at in awe. The spa was indeed loverly. And the rooms were more than comfortable for something you would find in a mechanical city. Yet Takuya still hated himself for being so distracted, pondering, about Kouji.

He's so cool all the time, quite admirable, but I can picture him being the sort of person I could be best friends with, or maybe...

Takuya shook away his thoughts. They were at a luxury spa that had the first decent accommodation they'd experienced since being in the digital world, and all he could think about was Kouji. Kouji Kouji Kouji, like an endless loop. He spared another glance for him, every time he did, he was made more refreshed than any hot spring could, yet none the less, the group headed for their bath.

"Girls to the left, boys to the right." Their host stated, indicating where towels and robes were kept before leaving them to it. The day had been hot, yet the nights were cold, so everyone was much in the mood for a warm bath before heading to their 5 star rooms.

"And where do you think you're going?" Izumi chanted, looping her arm around Kouji's, who looked positively disgusted at the gesture and tried to pull free.

"I'm going to take a bath thank you very much!"

"Not in the boy's you're not, these things are separated for what's on the outside, not the inside."

Takuya couldn't help but giggle at how cute Kouji looked in his state of desperation, being pulled to the left by a chipper Izumi, as she explained the sort of perverted acts he could be subject to if Kouji stayed with the boys. But this also meant Takuya wouldn't be spending this relaxing time around Kouji, which somewhat deflated him.

"Cannon ball!" Junpei yelled as he jumped into the hot spring, much amusing Tomoki.

"You can hear their rowdiness all the way over here." Izumi pouted easing herself into the hot water.

"We are only separated by a bamboo fence." Kouji angrily muttered in reply, still standing on the edge clutching his towel tight around his new body, deciding to blame it on the steam if Izumi noticed how flushed he was. "Turn around."

"What?"

"Just do it alright!"

"Don't tell me the one and only Kouji is shy!"

"I dunno about you, but I get pretty shy when turned into a member of the opposite sex!"

Izumi sighed and did as she was asked. Turning back when she was given a signal. Kouji sank low until the water was touching the bottom of his chin.

"You're going to over heat like that."

"... True." So Kouji let himself sit normally, opposite Izumi, starting to feel lest flustered.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you're starting to like hanging with us."

It was a random statement.

"I suppose."

"More specifically, I would say you're starting to like hanging around Takuya."

Kouji found himself completely flustered again, wanting to sink under the water and not come back up.

"Um, er, I don't know what you're talking about." He made no eye contact.

Izumi bore into him with her eyes, making him more nervous.

"You can tell me whatever's on your mind! Girls club!"

As much as Kouji detested being referred to in such a way, she had a point, he was much too good at hiding his more personal emotions, it built up over time.

"I... Do like having Takuya around." He spoke very softly.

"You should tell him! I've noticed him staring at you all day!" Izumi said excitedly.

"What? No, that's just because of-" He looked down at himself through the water, not wanting to say it thinking it would somehow jinx his chances of turning back.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Izumi shook her head in a knowing way. But Kouji felt pretty sure that Takuya wouldn't like him in that way, the irony being Takuya was thinking the exact same thing over the bamboo fence.


	5. Chapter 5

The Queen – Not much to say. Getting towards to end now. Hurry for Takoujiness.

- Five -

Takuya woke with a bump, at first he thought someone had kicked him, then he remembered he was supposed to be in a five star bed, and wondered where that had gone. He sat up, not realising the extent of the situation until he saw the scenery was moving, and the scenery was disrupted by thick metal bars.

"So yeah, it was a trap."

Takuya turned to see Kouji leaning against the bars behind him, looking woefully out in the distance. Takuya had to resist the urge to give him a hug.

"A trap? What? No way! Who would do that?" He could have guessed himself.

"Mercurymon. He's separating us and trying to get us to give them our spirits."

Takuya was getting angry.

"That bastard! The others, where are they?"

"Like I know. I never saw Junpei, Bokomon and Neemon, Izumi and Tomoki were in a cage similar to this one but got dropped off a while ago. Like you, they were still asleep." Kouji sighed, not letting on he was in a state of panic. Although this was a part of the coolness Takuya admired, he couldn't help but be in a state of anger.

Takuya punched the floor, finding himself very tense and agitated. He was alone with Kouji, yet it had to be in a situation where their lives were at risk. Whatever was pulling them headed into a cave and stopped.  
"You kiddies sit tight until Mercurymon arrives." The familiar voice of Nanomon echoed in the cave.

"You! You sold us out! You... you scum!" Takuya shook the cage bars as Nanomon walked casually out of view. He gave up and fell back to the floor, letting the blond hair cover his eyes.

"Yelling at him won't do anything."

"Maybe not, but it makes me feel better." Takuya then retrieved his D-Tector from his pocket, glad they weren't taken, and started frantically pushing buttons in hopes that something would work.

"They won't work either, not in this form, and you know that."

"At least I'm trying! What are you doing to try and get us out of this mess?" Takuya felt awful upon yelling at him, Kouji didn't know this, and once again felt a pang in his stomach that told him Takuya would never consider him more than a team mate. At this point Takuya was at his feet, bracing himself for any outraged reaction Kouji could give, after all, Kouji would be the type to retaliate. Instead, Kouji stood and walked casually over, violently pushing Takuya's arm back to his side to prevent retaliation and slapped him across the face.

"Thinking rationally, that's what I'm doing!"

Takuya was held in shock for a moment at Kouji's actions, somewhat feeling crestfallen with thoughts that Kouji perhaps hated him, but that only held his shock for so long. Startlingly, something glowing illuminated the cage, it didn't take long for them to figure out, that out of nowhere, Takuya's code had appeared, and was being scanned into the D-tector held at his side. At first there was panic, that Takuya might vanish from being scanned, the possibility made Kouji want to wrestle the D-tector from his companion's hand, but it was soon obvious it was only scanning the cover data, the fake data made by Cherubimon, and Kouji soon found himself staring at the old Takuya. The slightly shorter, more tanned, brown eyed and haired Takuya. The Takuya Kouji first found himself liking, and the Takuya that now burst into smile, staring down at his hands. Kouji had to curl his hands into fists to hide his relief, happiness, and pounding heart.

"Who knew! Our D-tectors worked like that tool the Nanomon had! Who knew it!" Laughing with joy, Takuya through his arms around Kouji, who was quite taken aback at first, becoming flushed and uncertain, yet he couldn't help very quickly submitting to the affection, enjoying the smell of Takuya's hair, his normal, brunette hair. Kouji felt like he was holding onto a dream. It was then he knew he had to say something.

"Takuya?"

"Yeah?" Still pumped with excitement, Takuya bore into Kouji's deep blue eyes, trying not to let on how much he had enjoyed being in Kouji's arms. Kouji paused for a moment, taking a few deep breaths, trying to put their dangerous situation out of his mind for that little while.

"I... really like... I mean, I like having you around. Here. With me." Kouji diverted his eyes to the floor waiting for his team mates reaction. Takuya felt like he had been hit in the stomach, the tingling was unfathomable, and made him want to burst unless he did something about it, and so he did the only thing he felt he could. Hand comfortably around his waist, Takuya pulled Kouji close to himself, holding him tight, not wanting to let him go, thinking maybe the closer he held him, the more this tingling sensation would subside.

"I really like having you around too Kouji." Takuya murmured into his companions shoulder, kissing his neck softly. Kouji overcame the initial sock, and pulled Takuya as close to him as he could, still not daring to say anything in fear of ruining the moment. Neither wanted to pull away, neither wanted it to end, just the smell of each other could has satisfied them for eternity, until and unwelcome voice met their ears, causing them to pull away, yet still grip each other tightly.

"Well well, what a darling scene this is. Too bad it won't last."  
Mercurymon was never a welcome sight. But he didn't know the pair before him had turned the tables in their favour.


	6. Chapter 6

Teh Queen – Can't say I remember much about this chapter, it obviously didn't wow me, but yeah this is the last real chapter, next is just going to be a brief epilogue, so if you have any high hopes, relinquish them now, and thanks for reading!

Teh Slave – What are you on? High hopes? For this? Never. Especially considering you probably screwed up the Japanese-English dub names again.

- Six -

Kouji was standing as cool as ever, yet Takuya found himself gripping at his hand tightly.

"Now-" Mercurymon advanced just outside the cage they were in, "be good little children and surrender your spirits, and just to enforce the matter I will assure you that your lives mean nothing to me in comparison to getting what I want."The pair stood stock sill inside their iron cell, partly with worry, partly in just simply not knowing what to say.

"Evolve Takuya!" Kouji whispered thought clenched teeth.

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about _me_, worry about _us._" he whispered again, Takuya felt lighter as Kouji gave his hand a soft squeeze before letting him go. He knew he had to fight.  
He dramatically, in a burst of light, beast spirit evolved into Vritramon, smashing the cage around him. He bent low to protect Kouji.

"You won't take our spirits Mercurymon!" He called before plunging into battle.

Kouji looked up in admiration, taking out his own D-tector to fix his own data, before he hesitated. What if Takuya liked him better like this? He knew he would always care deeply for Takuya, but maybe Takuya ... only liked him in this form? It was very plausible. Sure, Izumi had said otherwise, but that was _Izumi_, it would be different coming from Takuya himself.

"Kouji! What are you doing?" Vritramon called, dodging barely his own attack as it was reflected against him, still being careful to protect his companion.

"I- I'm not sure I want to turn back anymore, not if this is how you want things!"

"What?" Takuya's mind was shock, hesitating Vritramon's movement, causing him to be hit. Kouji gasped as Vritramon hauled himself up from cluttering rubble. "You can't give up your abilities for my sake Kouji!"

"It's not like I want to, but I'm willing, if it would make you happy, well, then I would be glad to!" Kouji found his hand shaking on his D-tector. Vritramon was panting, after having managed to land a hit on Mercurymon.

"Kouji... love isn't a hot spring, it doesn't matter what's on the outside, it's the inside that counts!"

Kouji felt his heart lurch as Takuya's word him him hard. So he did care, it wouldn't matter if he was simply himself, Takuya would love him anyway. Takuya had said _love_. Not simply cared, or liked, but _love_. And here he was, letting Takuya fight alone, while he was being absorbed in something that no longer mattered. He couldn't have scanned the fake data any faster, savoring the moment of being himself again only for a brief second before beast spirit evolving, and rushing to help the tiring Takuya.

"Solar Laser!"

The pre-emptive attack took Mercurymon off guard, yet he didn't seem much phased.

"Nice of the lady to join us." Kouji was glad to be in a form in which he could retaliate. Now Mercurymon was aware of him, he would reflect fired attacks, so-

"Speed Star!"

"Mirror offset!"

Garmmon sliced through the powerful beam with difficulty, wincing in pain as he did so but hit his target.

"Now Vritramon!"

"Flame Storm!"

The flash of flame settled, and all was silent. The pair were tired, but kept their forms, standing close by each other to be sure Mercurymon couldn't sneak on either one.

"Are... are you alright?" Vritramon breathed heavily.

"Just as long as you are." Garmmon replied, relaxing the steal wings which had been pummeled by Mercurymon's attack.

Vritramon's expression glazed over as Takuya took Kouji's statement to heart, moving closer in a protective way. Had they won? It was too early to celebrate yet, but Mercurymon has been hit by 2 of their most powerful attacks, could he really be fine?Menacing laughing assured their fears, as their foe rose from the rubble, breathing deeply, and slightly wounded, but relatively unharmed. Had he not felt the strain of battle? The pair stood in defense.

"You fight gallantly and support each other well," Mercurymon offered them a mock applause, his smirk was not re-assuring as the apri continue to gaze at him intently. "We will face off again."

Mercurymon ended their meeting shortly, vanishing from their view.

The pair knew very well that he would be back, and him leaving now was a matter of him not wanting to fight unless he knew he had the advantage. Mercurymon was a digimon of strategy, not force, yet they still stayed on the defense, suspended between relief and attack. It has been a good few minutes before either let down their guard and returning to human form.

Both lay in the rubble, panting, staring at the sky, back to normal, and free of wonder, now they each knew how the other felt. Takuya stood and offered his arm to Kouji, who stood, and rested his forehead on Takuya's shoulder.

"Thanks for helping." Takuya said, letting his arm wrap around Kouji's back.

"Thanks for telling me... what I needed to hear."

The thought that someday, maybe someday they could stay like that forever, would take a while to sink in, but as it did, each couldn't think of a way they could be any happier.


	7. Epilouge

Teh Queen - Yah, this isn't much, just a little tid bit to finish off, don't expect much at all, seriously. Thanks for reading!!!

-Epilouge-

It's amazing how slow you feel when walking in a wide open space. The couple, still tired from battle, followed the carriage tracks in hopes it would take them to the others, the difference being, they were now walking hand in hand, perfectly happy with each others company, which in turn released the stress of having to find the others quickly. Not even the silence mattered anymore, to them, the silence was it's own form of communication, that everything was, and would be ok from that point on. At least, that was a mutual hope.

"So, uhhh," Kouji started. Takuya noticed a light red in his cheeks as he watched the sky. "You still want to take me shopping for a red bikini?" Kouji smiled jokingly, and Takuya pulled him closer to his side.

"Well, if you're offering..." Takuya liked being a tease.

"You're pushing it again." Both smiled at each other. "We should walk faster."  
Takuya blinked at the boy besides him. What was his rush now?

"Huh, why, do you not like my company anymore?"

"On the contrary, your company is more than I could ask for, unfortunately, I can't say my, er, _outfit _is suitable for the moment."

Takuya had almost forgotten, as his eyes traveled down to Kouji's bare legs, which were just being graced by an overly tight and short purple skirt. He saw Kouji's other hand clutching at it's hems obsessively to hold it down. Now Takuya _really _wanted to try going down into that valley again, but right now, could not contain his giggles.

"Oh man, that's brilliant, wait until the others see this!" Kouji had to fend off Takuya's hands as he grappled at the skirt.

"We could always trade you know?"

"No thank you!"

They smiled at each other as a sign of enjoyment,continuing on their way.  
Would they tell the others? They weren't sure. Would they pursue it in the real world? They liked to think so, but nothing was sure yet, anything could happen, this was the Digital World.

Takuya found it hard to believe Kouji could be as friendly and casual as he was now. Kouji found it hard to believe he had opened up that much to someone. Sure, it was hard to believe, but they both knew it was what they wanted, and now, they were in bliss.

-THE END-


End file.
